Team Chaotic: A new addition to the team
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: A girl named Rosa,a young rabbit, is an orphan after her house has burned down which took her family with it. She is very skilled in detective work, which makes her join Team Chaotic.Will this work out?FIND OUT BY READING! Don't read chapters with Digimon
1. Young orphan, New addition

Don't own any of the charictars exept for Rosa. Hope You Enjoy THE FIRST CHAPTER! HAVE FUN READING!!!!!

* * *

Espio, Charmy, and Victor were walking on the sidewalk just for a little walk. "Well, there hasn't been much do lately has there?" Charmy said. Espio noded his head yes. Before Victor could say anything, they heard a somebody crying. They went to investagate and found a young girl in an ally crying her heart out. Espio ran towards her before anyone could do anything. That's like Espio, always go in first. The young rabbit looked up at Espio and asked. "W-w-who a-are y-y-you?" The girl asked and Espio answered her. "My name is Espio. That bee is Charmy. And that crocadile is Victor. What's your name?" Espio asked and the young rabbit said, "R-Rosa..." After Espio learned her name he said, "Well, Rosa we need to get you back to your family. I figure they're looking for you." Emidetly, Rosa's eyes became wide and she wrapped her arms around Espio and he turned a bright red while Charmy and Victor chuckled in the background. Rosa cried and said. "I can't because I-I lost m-m-my family in a-a fire." Espio became wide eyed at the fact that somthing happened to her and it was this bad. He dicided, nerviously, to run a hand on her back. Rosa became calm and pulled away and Espio looked down because he didn't want anyone to see his blush. 

Charmy and Victor final came over and Victor asked, "So your family's gone, huh?" Rosa noded her head yes. "I have an idea! Why don't you join our detective team?" Espio and Victor looked at Charmy and stared. "Really? Could I please?! My mom and dad taught me some detective work." Rosa said as Espio and Victor thought about it before saying yes. "YAY!!!" Rosa said as she started celeberating. "THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!!!!" Charmy yelled as he started celebrating as well. Espio and Victor told them to calm down and they did. For a second, then they went back to celebrating. "Please calm down..." Espio said as they both did for good. Before he could say anything else, Rosa kissed him on the check. Espio blushed so red he looked so much like a hot pepper. Victor and Charmy giggeld as all of them went to the headquarters

* * *

Well the end of the chapter 1. Chappe 2 is Coming SOON!!!! 


	2. Somthing bad,ALREADY!

Don't own any of the charictars exept for Rosa. Hope You Enjoy THE 2nd CHAPEE!!! HAVE FUN READING!!!!!

* * *

When all of them got to the headquarters, Rosa, for some reason, fainted and fell into Espio's arms. 

"H-Hey! You alright?!" Charmy asked as Espio put a hand on her forhead and it was burning hot.

"She's running a high fever!" Espio said as he took his hand off of Rosa's head and took her to the sofa to lay her down. Putting a blanket over her to make her comfortable. Before leaving hear side, he moved his hand to move the hair out of her eyes. When he went to leave her side, he felt somthing grab his arm. It was Rosa.

"Hey. Don't stran yourself..." Espio spoke quitely so he wouldn't disturb her, but she dragged him back onto the sofa and she went back to resting. Now, Espio was confused a little but then figured out the answer. Rosa didn't want Espio to leave her side. When Espio figured that out, he stayed by her side and that's when Victor and Charmy came over. Giggeling.

"What's so funny?" Espio asked as the started laughing, but then stopped to calm down beacuse of Rosa.

"Oh nothing just that... WE THINK YOU FOUND YOUR FIRST GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" Victor and Charmy yelled in unisin as Espio started bulshing a dark red.

"Wh-What?!" Espio ased before telling everyone to speak quitely because he pointed to Rosa.

"Come'on admit it, she's your first love!" Charmy said quitely as his bulsh deepend.

"N-no she is not!! She's... just a a f-friend." Espio yelled quitely and thought of that so quickly that Victor and Charmy didn't by it.

"Oh? If you don't like like her then why are you blushing?" Charmy pointed out as Espio's blush deepend even futher.

"Just go get a cold washcloth..." Espio asked Victor and Charmy and the went to the kitchen. When they were gone, Espio looked at Rosa and thought to himself.

_"What if they're right... Mabye I do like Rosa... In that kind of way... WAIT! DID I JUST MENTIONLY ADMIT THAT?!! oh great..." _Espio thought that as Charmy and Victor came in with a cold washcloth and a bowl with cold water.

"Hey! You ok?" Charmy asked as Espio snapped out of it and told them it was nothing as he took the washcloth and put on Rosa's forehead.

* * *

Well, Thats the end of chapter 2!! STAY TUNNED!!! 


	3. The mystery

Don't own any Charictars but Rosa. Just a little reminder. Anyway! Here's Part 3!!!

* * *

Rosa woke up feeling better but there was a problem. She woke up at 12 a.m. in morning! She felt somthing near her. Sitting up with arms crossed, sleeping, was Espio. Rosa didn't know why but she liked being next to Espio. She took the opertunity to sit up on rest herslef on Espio's side. She felt so relaxed she drifted back into sleep. Blushing and smiling. 

1a.m. in the morning.

Espio stirred a little before opening his eyes. He felt somthing on his side, he turned to look and when he saw that it was Rosa, he turned a light red blush across his face. He didn't know why, but he felt different around Rosa then he did anyone else. He thought for a minute before leaning a tiny bit to help even out the weight because Rosa was kinda heavy when she was leaning on somthing. He closed his eyes before drifting back into sleep. Smiling as well.

7a.m. in the morning

Espio and Rosa woke up before Charmy and Victor did. As they woke up and remembered their sides next to one another, they emiditly pulled away from eachother, blushing.

"S-sorry." Rosa said opaligizing with a little shake in her voice.

"I-it's o-ok..." Espio said as Charmy and Victor came in yawning.

"Hey guys..." Charmy said as Victor kept yawning.

"Hey." Espio said as all of them sat down, Espio and Rosa on one sofa and Charmy and Victor on the other.

"Hey Rosa, about fire. Was it started by accident? Like the oven was on and knew about it or was their a candle lit or somthing?" Victor asked but Rosa shook her head no."No can't be. The oven was turned off when we went to sleep and the candles were blown out. I should know. I blew out every one and checked them before I went to bed. TWICE!" Rosa explaned as Charmy smiled and said,

"Smart little rabbit, aren't you?" Rosa giggled while smiling before wondering agian.

"Wait! If there was nothing that the house had that set off the fire, I don't think that it was set off accidently... I think it was set of by FORCE!" Rosa explaned as Charmy smiled and said,

"REALLY smart rabbit!!!" Rosa smiled before frowning as she thought of her family.

"Who would do such a terrible thing?..." Rosa said while starting to cry as Espio calmed her down by wrapping one arm around her shoulders bringing her close to him. Rosa blushed but then calmed down and closed her eyes. Espio just smiled and brought her as close to him to make her comfertable. Victor and Charmy, suprizingly didn't start giggling like they always did when they did somthing romantic. Charmy and Victor just looked at eachother smiling. Charmy with his eyes closed.

"It's alright Rosa..." Espio said quitely and comfertly as Rosa said "Thank you..."

After pulling away from eachother, from what seemed like a long time, Espio and Rosa looked into eachother's eyes.

"AHEM!" Charmy said as Rosa and Espio blushed as the looked away from eachother.

"I think we got us a mystery to slove!" Charmy said as the others noded as Espio asked Rosa,

"We should start investagating. Rosa, where was your house?"

"OH! It's about three miles from here. Lets get going." Rosa said as they went to road to start their way to Rosa's burnt down house.

* * *

Well thats the end of chapter 3!!! Stay tunned for the next chapee!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The 2 talents of Rosa

Don't own any charictars expect Rosa! Hope you enjoy the 4th chapter!!! Here we go!!!

* * *

When there, Rosa and the others started to investigate. 

"Man, there's nothing here but rubel and ashes..." Charmy said as he kept looking.

"Wait! What's this?" Victor asked as they ran over.

"That looks like a match... Wait! My house didn't have any matches! I should know. I never saw any matches any matches in my house. Looked in every cupord and pantry and looked through every inch of them." Rosa explaned as they all tried to fiqure it out who did it. then they saw a tape that had not been distroyed and had votage in it still. It said _The plan_ on it.

"The plan? What's that mean?" Rosa asked.

"I don't know... But we should look at it." Espio said as they left the scene to look at the tape. When they got to look at the tape, all they saw was a darkness and a man saying,

"It's time to burn down that damn family home of my rivals. I don't care what happens, I just want that building burnt down and they'll know what it feels like... To pay a price you can't afford." The tape ended as Rosa was starting to get confused and felt horrible because losing her family was one thing. But to rivals with someone. She felt sad, but held back the tears.

"Well that did help a tiny bit. Because it seems that this man dispised your family and wanted them gone." Espio said as Rosa couldn't hold back the tears any longer and she started to cry little bit.

"I-I should've known... My parents kept quite every time I asked who this man was because they got into arguments when they talked about court stiations, which I assumed this man was acussed of somthing, but they both kept quite and told me it was nothing... But isn't nothing... Wha-wha..." Rosa's soft crying turned into a full break down. Knowing that her parents did everything they could to keep her safe and getting mixed up in this, and knowing she could never say thank-you to them, she fell to the floor crying. Espio went wide eyed a little and kneeled by Rosa. Rosa looked up at Espio and smiled and hugged him instently. Espio blushed a little before hugging Rosa back. A little while after parting and sitting on the sofa, talking of somthing besides the fire which made Rosa feel better. She dicided it was time to turn in and everyone agried and went to their rooms to get some rest. Espio couldn't sleep. All he could think of was Rosa being alright after her break down. He dicided to check on her and found her still awake. Rosa turned to look at Espio.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." Espio apoliged.

"It's ok. I draw and write when I'm wakeful." Rosa said as she let Espio come in and he sat down next to her. He saw a sketch book and saw some beautiful pictures of landscapes full of color and blossom trees.

"Your pictures are wonderful..." Espio said as Rosa looked at him and smiled.

"I learned how to draw like that when I was 4 belive it or not, from mom because she taught me how..." Rosa said as Espio looked at her again hopping he didn't make her cry. He didn't like it when Rosa cried. She was a young rabbit about the same age as Espio.

"Sorry..." Espio said.

"It's ok..." Rosa said as a tear fell from her eye, but Espio wiped it away. Rosa smiled at him and Espio smiled back before blushing and looking away from eachother and blushed.

"Thank you for being there for me..." Rosa said as Espio smiled.

"Your welcome..." Espio said as Rosa fell on Espio's side to fall asleep. Espio blushed and smiled before falling asleep aswell.

* * *

Ok! Done with this chapter!!! And when you see digimon, it isn't the real chapter! I'm working on the real chapter when that happens!! Well, have fun Writing your own stories and stay tunned!!!! 


	5. Lost

Don't own any of the charictars execpt Rosa and the place in the story. And if you read my last chapter or read the title info, you'll know that you don't read the digimon chapters. I'm working on the real chapter when that happens. Spread the word to different people and tell them bisides the digimon story itself, don't read the digimon chapter on any other story that I, Night Fairy 213, makes. Anyway! Have fun reading!!!!!

* * *

After waking at 8 o'clock in the morning, Espio and Rosa headed down to get somthing for breakfest. 

"Morning!" Charmy said as he was eating a peice of his open hot sandwich.

"Hey! Wait, where's Victor?" Rosa asked conserned.

"Oh, he's out talking and walking with Cream's mom." Charmy said.

"Agian?!" Espio said as his head dropped still looking at Charmy.

"I'm afriad so..." Charmy said sighing.

"Who's Cream's mom? Who's Cream?" Rosa asked.

"Oh! Cream's a friend of ours who a rabbit like you. And her mom is who Victor's got a big, and I mean BIG, crush on!" Charmy explaned.

"TO big." Espio said as Rosa giggled.

"I'm going for a walk. Any of you want to come?" Rosa asked.

"I guess." Espio said.

"No thanks. I have to stay home." Charmy said.

"Why?" Rosa asked.

"So I can check if Victor comes home and he's not in a 'Love' scene agian." Charmy explaned as Rosa giggled and Espio smiled.

"See ya in a few." Rosa said as she and Espio headed out the door.

When outside walking, Rosa started talking as Espio told her about the different mysteries he, Charmy, and Victor had.

"Wow. You've been through a lot!" Rosa said.

"Yes, I know." Espio said as Rosa looked at the time.

"Wow! We left the house at 8:05 in the morning... Now it's 5:00 P.M.!" Rosa exclamed as Espio went wide eyed with surprize.

"Let's head back now." Espio said as Rosa aggried before looking at a man that went wide eyed with fear when he saw her. Rosa explaned to Espio what she saw and Rosa dicided to chase after him and Espio agreed. A long time in the chase, the lost their breath and lost the man.

"Damn! So close!" Rosa couldn't help but sware and Espio understood.

"We should find some place to stay for the night." Espio said as Rosa looked at her watch and it was 8:00. No wonder they were out of breath. Rosa agreed, but before she could move, she fell to the ground, holding her ankle as she did. Espio ran and kneeled next to her emiditly.

"What's wrong?!" Espio asked, worried.

"My ankle... it hurts..." Rosa said as Espio looked at the ankle and could tell she'd sprained it.

"It's sprained. Alright, there's only one answer to this problem..." Espio said as put Rosa on his back while he was blushing.

"E-Espio, what are you doing?!" Rosa said as she blushed and was on Espio's back.

"Carrying you so you don't hurt yourself, what do you think?" Espio asked.

"Sorry." Rosa said.

"It's alright. Now let's get someplace where we can stay for the night." Espio said as Rosa enjoyed being on Espio's back. It was comfertable. Finally they came across a shack that no one lived in anymore.

* * *

Charmy was getting worried for he didn't know where Rosa and Espio went. Then Victor entered the door. 

"Ahhh. Another nice walk with Cream's mom." Victor said as Charmy wasn't even paying any attention because he was looking out the window.

"Hey, what's wrong Charmy?" Victor asked as Charmy turned to look at him.

"Rosa and Espio... The went out for a walk sevrel hours ago and last time I call them was about at 4:50." Charmy said as he looked back out the window. Victor started to look worried as well.

"Should we call Sonic and the others?" Victor asked as Charmy turned to look at Victor.

"Good idea." Charmy said as he and Victor went to the phone.

Sonic and the others were talking to eachother on the phone when Victor and Charmy called. 

"Hey Charmy! Hey Victor!" Cream greeted them, but they were in no mood to talk about some other stuff right now.

"Hey you guys! No time to talk! Espio and Rosa are missing!" Charmy said everyone went wide eyed.

"Oh no! Wait a minute. Who's Rosa?" Amy asked as Sonic, Shadow, Silver and the others asked,

"Ya, who is Rosa?" They all asked as Victor and Charmy forgot to tell everyone about her.

"Oh ya! She's and orphan who's family was killed in a fire, and who's a rabbit who joined our team not to long ago. Oh! And is posably Espio's girlfriend." Charmy explaned as Victor yelled,

"NOT NOW CHARMY!!!"

"Sorry..." Charmy said.

"Oh. Well, do you have any idea where they might be?" Silver asked.

"No... They've been out about 11 hours and they just went out for a walk and haven't returned yet." Charmy explaned.

"Well, what are we standing around for? Let's get going!" Knuckles said as they all said yes and hung and went to Victor's and Charmy's house.

When there, they went to different places after disscusing where to look.

* * *

Espio set Rosa down and put some wood on the fire to help warm them up. 

"How's your ankle?" Espio asked as Rosa looked up at him.

"Hurts... I wish we had an ice pack or somthing." Rosa said as Espio went out into the snow. It had started to snow a little while ago because it was cold and it was November. Espio came back with a handful of snow and put it on Rosa's ankle to help it feel better.

"How's that feel?" Espio asked.

"Feels great. Thank you...Oh, why I'm I saying thank you... I should be saying sorry... After all, I'm the one who got us into this mess..." Rosa started crying. "If I hadn't seen that man in the first place, we wouldn't be in a place like this..." Espio gave her a sad look. It's sad not only because she was crying, but because she takes the blame for everything. Like her parents death, the not knowing of the rivalry between her parents and someone else, and now this... It was just sad to see her like this, that Espio sat next to her on the hay and held her in his arms. Rosa blushed before crying more and said,

"I'm sorry... I...I never wanted you to get mixed up in this... Mabey if we never met this wouldn't have happened..." Rosa said as Espio went wide before saying,

"Don't talk like that! You don't know what your talking about!" Espio said but quickly filled with remorse, because Rosa started to cry harder.

"Sorry..." Espio said sadly.

Espio felt so horrible and brought her closer to him and ran a gentle hand through her hair.

"Shhh... I'm here..." Espio said gently and Rosa went wide eyed, but since it was so gentle, she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Thank you..." Rosa said as she cuddled closer to Espio and fell asleep in Espio's arms. Espio turned a pinkish red across his face before smiling and falling asleep aswell on the hay.

* * *

Cream was the one who found the shack that Espio and Rosa were staying in and told everyone on a walky-talky to come to here location, in Deep forest. When everyone got there, Sonic first of corse, Cream pointed to the shack that had a fire lit. Cream peeked her head in first, and what she saw suprized her, because Rosa was in Espio's arms and the were both sleeping. 

"Aww, how cute..." Cream said quitely as everyone came and looked what Cream saw and they went wide eyed and there mouths were hanging open.

"Holy crud..." Silver, Jet, and Shadow said as they both stared.

"I TOLD you they like liked eachother!" Charmy said but Cream put a fingur up to her mouth and said,

"SHHHH! Don't disturb them!" Cream said quitely but it was too late for Espio and Rosa had woken up and were wide eyed and were so red you think they were on fire.

"Uhhhhhh... Hi?" Amy said as everyone stared with sorry looks on there faces, and I mean the apolagizing kind of sorry. Espio and Rosa stared and emiditly stood up looking away for eachother and had emberassed looks on their faces.

"So, you two DO like like eachother!" Charmy said as everyone, including Shadow, looked at him like, shut up, your not making this stituation any better, with sweat drops on their heads.

"What? What I say?!" Charmy said as they all sighed. Espio screamed out in embressement,

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!" Rosa giggled with the look of embressement.

"You must be Rosa! Sorry for the barge in. We just got worried." Amy said.

"VERY worried!" Sonic and Tails both said in unicin.

"OH! I'm Amy, that fox is Tails, the blue hedgehog is Sonic, the black and red hedgehog is Shadow, the silver hedgehog is, well, Sliver, the red echidna is Knuckles, The three birds are Jet, Wave, and Storm, and I'm sure you know Charmy and Victor. Oh! And the rabbit is..."

"Cream?" Rosa said and everyone exept Espio, Charmy, and Victor went wide eyed.

"How did you know?!" Amy asked.

"Charmy told me." Rosa said.

"Oh." Amy said.

"Anyway, lets get home, I'm freazing!" Charmy said and the others laughed. But before she could get anywhere, Rosa's ankle caused her to fall down and hold it. Everyone went wide eyed and Espio went over to her side.

"It's your ankle, isn't it?" Espio asked as Rosa noded her head yes. Amy came running over with Cream.

"Is she ok?" Amy asked.

"It's just my ankle... it's sprained that's all." Rosa said as Espio had no choice but to carry her on his back agian until they got back to the house.

At the house, Espio wrapped Rosa ankle in a bandage while the others sat around talking while the blizzerd happened.

"Well I don't think we'll be getting back to our homes any time soon." Knuckles said as everyone had no choice but to stay in and spend the night.

"Well, I think we should get some rest." Rosa said as everyone agreed and went to sleep. Espio felt Rosa sleeping on his arm once agian. This time he didn't care and held Rosa close to him with one arm wrapped around her shoulders. After staying up a little bit from what was a long day, he finally fell asleep with Rosa still in his wrapped around arm.

* * *

Well, what a cute/funny chapter! Well, R&R please! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! 


	6. The snow day

Don't own any charictars except Rosa. Hope you enjoy this chappe!!! Let's begin this chapter!

* * *

Rosa awoke to be in Espio's wrapped around arm on her shoulders and she started blushing before smiling. That was when Espio awoke and when he saw Rosa, he started to blush. He started to remove his hand, but Rosa held his hand to stay around her shoulders and she was smiling plus blushing. Espio turned a little more red before smiling and held Rosa close. Then they heard Charmy yawning and knew they had to pull away from eachother and act normally, or risk getting chuckled at by Charmy. Charmy awoke to see Espio and Rosa awake. 

"How long have you two been up?" Charmy asked.

"Just got up." Espio said quitely as he didn't want to disturb the others.

"Oh." Charmy said as everyone started to wake up.

"Ok, I need and asprin." Victor said.

"Whatever..." Knuckels said as he punched Victor on the head.

"OUCH!! Why'd you do that?!" Victor yelled.

"You know Knuckels...not a morning person..." Sonic said as Knuckels gave him a stern look.

"What?! It's true!" Sonic said as Knuckels let out a sigh.

"Well, how are the two love birds doing this fine morning?" Amy asked as Espio and Rosa turned a bright red.

"Now's not the time to ask that question." Shadow said and Amy kept quite. Cream and Tails looked out the window and saw a beautiful landscape of white, sparkling snow.

"Wow! It's beautiful! But I don't think we'll be getting home any time soon, beacuse the roads are frozen solid. And even if we walk, it'll do us no good. Beacuse the snow is to deep we could slip or trip and fall." Tails explaned as everyone stayed calm and basically just sighed.

"Well, how about we go outside!" Cream seggusted and Amy, Rosa, Charmy, and Tails agreed.

"Hold up! You guys want to go outside at 7:00 in the morning?!" Silver said and the 5 nodded their heads.

"You guys are nuts!" Jet said.

"Come'on! It'll be fun!" Rosa said as everyone finally agreed and got their jaket, scarfs, etc, and headed outside. When outside Cream emiditly ran and went and made a snow angel. Everyone smiled and Amy, Rosa, Tails, and Charmy joined in. Then out of the blue, two people through snow balls at Knuckels's head.

"OK! WHO DID THAT?!" Knuckels yelled as there was Sonic and Jet holding snowballs while throughing them up in the air and back into their hands.

"YOU LITTLE...!" Knuckels yelled as he made a snowball and threw it and hit Jet in the face.

"WHY YOU!" Jet yelled as everyone joined in the snowball fight.

"I'm gonna get you!" Amy said.

"No your not!" Rosa said as Silver just hit Shadow in the head.

"HA! Got ya...OW!!!" Silver got hit in the head by a snowball thrown by Storm.

"How dare you!" Sivler wanted to hit Storm, but Storm doged and hit Rosa by mistake and she fell right on top of Espio. Both of their hearts beated faster as they stared at eachother wide eyed, mouths hanging open a little bit, and they were blushing a deep red. Rosa bowed her head and kept saying sorry and Espio kept blushing while he had his mouth closed and him staring at Rosa.

"Good going Silver." Sonic said sarcasticly while chukeled.

"Sorry! I didn't know it would happen!" Silver said as he helped Espio and Rosa up. Charmy dicided to change the subject so they wouldn't think of this one and said,

"Hows'bout we all get some hot choclate?"

"Sounds great!" Sonic said as they all headed in for the night because it was 6:00 at night! While inside, they all had hot choclate and Espio and Rosa sat in front of the fire with blankets to keep them warm.

"Sorry about what happened earlier." Rosa said as Espio looked at her calmly.

"It's not your fault, it's no one fault..." Espio didn't have time to talk because Rosa fell on his side and fell asleep. Espio blushed, but then smiled and held Rosa close.

"Rosa..." Espio said as he fell asleep aswell. The others had saw what was going on and they just smiled. They just knew that those two were the perfect match. They finally dicided to pull away from the scene and went to bed aswell.

* * *

AWWW! Cute!!! Anyway! Please R&R! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. The best christmas present ever

Don't own any charictars execpt Rosa. Lets get started it takes place a month later on the 24th of December. Enjoy!!! This is the final chapee!!!

* * *

Rosa just came in from a walk with Cream and it was about 11:00 a.m.

"Hey guys!" Rosa said as Charmy went up to them and said,

"Hey! Can I talk to you?" Charmy asked both of them and they sat down.

"Rosa... I know this may sound rude, and I'm sorry if it is, but... do you like Espio? I mean LOVE him?" Charmy asked as Rosa went a pinkish red.

"Ya, you've been acting very strange around him, I mean it looks like you DO love him." Cream said as Rosa dicided to speak the truth.

"OK! I guess I love him! I-I mean... I do love him." Rosa said as Charmy and Cream smiled.

"Well it is Christmas, and most people give their loved-ones somthing very _nice._" Charmy said and Rosa became a dark red.

"Oh no! Your not talking about me..." Rosa said as Charmy nodded and Cream giggled.

"OH no! There is no way I...I..." Rosa couldn't speak the last of her sentence because she felt her heart beat faster every time she thought about it.

"Well, are you gonna?" Charmy asked as Rosa said,

"I-I don't know..."

"Come'on! It'll make you happy." Cream said as Rosa finally gave in.

"OK! Fine!" Rosa said as Charmy and Cream smiled.

* * *

The boys, Amy, and Wave were on a walk talking about different adventures when all of a sudden, Jet blurts out, 

"Hey Espio! Do you like, I mean LOVE Rosa?" Jet asked and Espio turned a pinkish red.

"Ya, I think he does! He's always gentle around her." Wave said as Espio turned a more darkish red.

"Come'on! Admit it!" Sonic said as Espio couldn't take it anymore and said,

"OK! I LOVE HER! HAPPY?!" Espio yelled and everyone started laughing.

"Oh come'on. We all know that Knuckels loves Rouge." Espio said and Knuckels stopped laughing and emiditly turned red, more than usuall.

"You do?" Sonic said and Knuckels wanted to kill Espio for saying that.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!!!" Knuckels didn't have time to finish his sentence, because Espio saw a letter on the pavement and picked it up. It was for Rosa from her parents but it was written before the fire happened.

"What'cha looking at?" Tails asked and everyone saw the names and went wide eyed.

"We have to get this to Rosa quick!" Espio said as he ran toward the house.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jet yelled as they ran after him. When they got there the moonlight had started to rise and they all saw Charmy, Rosa, and Cream playing in the snow.

"Hey everyone! Why the long faces?" Rosa asked as Espio walked over to her sadly. He handed her the letter and when she saw it, she went wide eyed, as wide as they could get. She open the letter and read what it said and this is what it said,

_Dear Rosa,  
We just want to let you know that we love you and that will miss you. We will be going somewhere you can't follow... We hope you you can forgive us at the times we kept quite. It was to keep you safe. But the truth is, we hope you got the tape with the plan on it. It was when WE saw the video we knew it would happen, but didn't tell you. That was because we didn't want you to fall into the same fate that we are about to meet. We knew someday that we would need to be separated one day...but Rosa, know this, we love you and we will never be gone. We'll be in your heart and soul. We love you, but now's the time to say goodbye... We will never forget you, promise.  
Lots of love,  
Mom and Dad._

Rosa was crying so hard and her eyes were small, along with her hands shaking. She covered her eyes while falling to her knees W style and letting go of the paper. Jet grabbed the paper and everyone read went wide eyed. They all looked at Rosa sadly, but Espio didn't just look sad, he walked over and knelt down next to Rosa and hugged her. Rosa just got the erge to cry harder and yelled,

"WHY?! THIS ISN'T FAIR!!! I-I DIDN'T WANT THEM TO DIE JUST LIKE THAT!!! I WANTED THEM TO LIVE SO THEY COULD BE WITH ME!!! BUT IT'S TO LATE... THEY'RE DEAD AND IT'S MY FAULT!!! THEY DID ALL OF THAT FOR ME, AND NOW I CAN'T REPAY THEM!!! WHY DID IT HAPPEN?!" Everyone looked so sad and Espio didn't know what to do. He tried to comfert her by hugging, but that didn't help. He held her close and ran a gentle hand through her hair.

"Rosa... it's not your fault." Espio said.

"Y-yes it is..." Rosa said sadly while crying.

"No it's not. Your mother and father did all those things for a reason. They loved you and they wanted to protect you. They didn't want you to die. They wanted you to live, have fun, and love. They wanted you to do all those things and didn't want you to die. Now quite, I don't want to see you cry anymore..."

Espio said and Rosa went wide eyed before smiling slightly bisides her tears. Espio was so gentle to her, kind, and comferting aswell. He was nice to everyone which she loved. Loved... she wanted to repay him for all he has done for her. She was going to do what she should have done earlier. She was going to do the something that Cream and Charmy seggested her to do. She pulled away from him, they smiled at one another and she moved closer to his face. Espio was a little confused but went wide eyed as Rosa put her lips on his. Espio's heart beated uncontroably as the others watched and they all went wide eyed with their mouths hanging open a little before smiling at the two. Espio calmed down and kissed Rosa back as he brought a hand up to Rosa's face used his thumb to dry her tears. Rosa held the other one of Espio's hands and kissed him further. The others just smiled and Jet looked at his watch. It was midnight and everyone heard Jet say it quitely and they just smiled some more. It was probably the best christmas present Espio could ever ask for. After pulling away from eachother, Espio held Rosa close and didn't want let go of her. It was the best night of their lives and it was under a full moon which made the snow sparkle. Espio had the strength to let go of Rosa and they both smiled and looked into eachother's eyes.

"Well, I'm getting cold. How's about we head inside and drink some... OW!!!" Charmy said as Knuckels, Silver, Shadow, and Sonic threw snowballs at Charmy's head.

"That was too easy!" Sonic said.

"Ya! I mean his head is so big!!!!" Knuckels said while the four laughed and Charmy yelled,

"WHY YOU!!!!" Charmy scooped up snow and they started a snowball fight and everyone joined in. Espio and Rosa couldn't help but laugh at first. They were just so happy to be with eachother and everyone else. Espio got up and helped Rosa to get up and they both joined in the snowball fight.

* * *

CUTE!!!! 'Ahem!' Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter! Please Read and Request. BYE!!! 


End file.
